Bloody Crayons (film)
Bloody Crayons is a 2010 El Kadsreian-Mahrian horror-thriller-mystery film based on the same name of the novel. directed by Brandon Kane, written by Joshua Curtis and Leni Nelson, produced by Vincent White III and distributed El TV Kadsre Films and Treet Films, and it was released on September 17, 2010. Plot Nine graduating students head to an island across the sea to finish their final project at school. They include Erika, a timid and soft-spoken young woman; Chloe, Erika's bestfriend; Justin, Chloe's boyfriend with whom she is in a cool-off mode; Justin, Justin's bestfriend who is exuberant and outspoken;Party-girl and very girly Nina; Hannah, whose attributes are prim and classy; Boyet, the class clown also the eldest of the group; Kobe, who is the photographer and has admiration for Erika; and Kobe, a newcomer student who also harbors romantic feelings for Erika. They all head out to Chloe's parents' summer home in an island near Mahri to shoot a short film. On the island they meet Dr. Tan, a caretaker who instantly causes the group to feel uneasy. Chloe notices Justin's cold nature towards her, causing her to think he has found someone new. She discovers that Justin has been dating Hannah all along, much to her dismay. To top it all off, Erika has known the entire time and chose to remain oblivious, thinking she is protecting her friend. A fight ensues on both parties. The next morning, when their shooting commences, Chloe approaches her friends as if nothing happened. Soon, a storm starts, prompting the group to stop shooting. That night, the friends decide to play a game of "Bloody Crayons," a form of "truth or dare?" with a twist. Everyone is instructed to form a circle around a box that has four sets of five crayons—black, white, pink, blue and red. Each color represents a consequence, and each player will draw one crayon at a time. Black represents a rule to be given by the drawer. This rule is to be followed during the course of the game until the next black crayon is drawn. Failure to follow the rule means the drawer will vandalize the face of the violator. White represents immunity of the drawer from the rule until the next white crayon is drawn. Pink crayons represent friendship and whoever draws a pink crayon will choose a friend and have them make the drawer perform a dare. Blue crayons represent honesty. The drawer will confess something they have not done. If the other friends have done the confession, they have to vandalize their own faces. The drawer can also write on the face of someone they know has done the confession. Lastly, red is considered the bloody crayon, the most exciting piece in the game. The three people to draw the first three red crayons will be given the chance to each put a substance of their choosing in a cup and the last person to draw the red crayon will unfortunately drink the mixture. The game is over when the last red crayon is drawn. The game commences and everything takes a turn.But the game heated up when Chloe draws the blue crayon and confesses that Chloe slept with Justin last week regarding Justin's and Hannah's relationship roots up again. The anger causes Hannah to draw the last red crayon, prompting her to drink the concoction the other friends have made. Hannah vomits after ingesting the liquid.The group panicked and gave her a bottle of water laced with poison.She drinks the water,vommits blood and gets killed.Suspicion surrounds Chloe, causing her to run away in fright while a furious Justin chases after her. Erika and the others watch in terror as Chloe had plummeted to her death on a cliff, turning suspicion on Justin. Getting more violent, Kobe and Kobe bind Justin to a chair with ropes, much to the others' disagreement. As the group begins to blame one another, a bothered Nina goes out of the room only to be seen by Mang Pedring peering over the corpse of Hannah. Mang Pedring locks the doors of the house, alarming Nina and trapping everyone in. Suspicion soon falls on Mang Pedring. While the others find exits and weapons, Erika convinces Kobe to free Justin. On the other room, Justin attempts to free himself. When Kobe goes to check on him, they find him dead with his throat slashed. An angered Bryce (who found a gun lying around the house earlier) threatens to kill them, insisting one of the remaining friends killed Justin. Kobe fights with Bryce, after Kobe gets knocked out. This results into Boyet being accidentally shot in the stomach. Kobe disarms Bryce and escapes with Erika while Nina steals the gun and hides in an upstairs bedroom. Bryce chases Nina and threatens to kill her, blaming her for Justin's death. Justin slips in Nina's defense and knocks his head on a sink, rendering him unconscious. Erika goes back for her remaining friends as Kobe runs off into the woods. Kobe awakens and attempts to aid Boyet but is weakened by his injury. Erika and Nina get reunited only to be chased by a figure dressed in one of their filmmaking costumes. The pair are able to lure their attacker away only to be cornered by Justin who has a butcher's knife and still full of vengeance.Justin tries to kill the both of them but Nina attempts to fend him off only for them to fall down a flight of stairs, killing the two instantly with the butcher's knife. Erika eventually saw Justin and Nina's dead body and mourns as she gets reunited with Kobe. The two are greeted at the door by Kobe who claims to have found a speed boat. Kobe grows suspicious, wondering how Kobe was able to open the door with Mang Pedring's own set of keys. Kobe explains Mang Pedring got killed by one of his animal traps but Kobe, still doubtful, attempts to fight him only for Kobe to fall on a pit. As the pair arrive at the shore, they see a speedboat, indicating Kobe was truthful all along. Suddenly, Chloe's voice emanates from Erika's walkie-talkie, begging for help. Erika and Kobe go back in the house only to find an unscathed Chloe. As Kobe's suspicions are transferred to Chloe, he attempts to warn Erika only to be stabbed in the back with a knife, revealing Chloe was the perpetrator all along. Chloe chases Erika around the house with a shotgun. Kobe arrives to the rescue but ends up getting shot by Chloe. Chloe explains that she only intended to kill Justin, Hannah and her, and adding that the others trying to kill one another is not her responsibility. A fight ensues between Erika and Chloe; a drone controlled by Kobe flies toward them which knocks Chloe and leaves her dangling on a cliff. Erika grabs her hand in time. Realizing what she had done, a helpless Chloe dangles above inevitable death and apologizes to Erika before falling. Kobe, who survived the shot, runs to help Erika. Erika and injured Kobe, ride a boat on the way home. Cast * Yuri Tamada as Erika * Jun-Jun Edwards as Kobe * Darla Ryan as Chloe * Harry Sofres as Boyet * Krisse Anderson as Nina * Janica Harvey as Hannah * Ethan Heston as Justin * Willmark Sanchez as Kobe * Bryan Desmond as Bryce * Kim Aureus as Lydia * Ryota Ružička as Dr. Tan Production and release Development began in December 2007, when El TV Kadsre Films picked up the film rights to the novel. Reception The film has positive reviews. Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:El Kadsre Category:2010 films Category:2010 Category:Thriller films Category:Horror films Category:Mystery films Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Mystery Category:Films shot in Mahri Category:Mahri Category:Brandon Kane Category:Ryota Ružička Category:2010s Category:2010s films